Albus Dumbledore vs Gellert Grindelwald
by Durward
Summary: La épica batalla entre estos dos poderosos magos


**Dumbledore vs. Grindelwald**

Si alguien hubiese estado allí, junto a él, no podría haber notado jamás desesperación o duda en aquel mago. El sujeto de larga cabellera rojiza -la cual empezaba a presentar leves hilos de plata- estaba sentado apaciblemente en su despacho, iluminado y contenido por la luz y el calor proveniente de las llamas que ardían en la pequeña chimenea. Sin embargo, el profesor de transformaciones se revolvía en pensamientos.

Jamás había tenido el autoestima tan bajo. Se culpaba por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo mágico en ese momento, y en parte tenía razón. Toda la comunidad de magos y brujas -incluso él- sabía que era el único capaz de detener el avance del temido Gellert Grindelwald, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. No era miedo, era incertidumbre. Sabía que Grindelwald poseía grandes poderes mágicos, pero también que no sería un gran desafío para él, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, derrotarlo. Al menos, no en circunstancias normales.

Aquel joven hombre -nadie se hubiese atrevido a calificarlo como "anciano" a pesar estar rondando los setenta años, especialmente en el mundo mágico donde las personas son más longevas que los _muggles_- colocó su varita en un costado de su cabeza y extrajo un extraño líquido que vertió en un viejo recipiente, una preciada posesión de él desde hacía ya tiempo. Esperó unos momentos a que el líquido se adecuara al pensadero y luego se acerco lentamente.

Sus recuerdos se hicieron -casi- materiales. Allí estaba nuevamente, sentado en un taburete durante la cena de inauguración de clases en Hogwarts, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador lo envió a Gryffindor. Por primera vez se subía a una escoba, y segundos después se graduaba. Pero el recuerdo que quería revivir no llegó hasta ese momento, e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para quedar en él.

Se encontraba en una casa ni muy modesta ni muy lujosa, y en ella había cuatro personas. Albus se reconoció al instante por su cabellera. El Albus de recuerdo estaba de espaldas, así que el real se colocó a una prudente distancia -como temiendo interferir, aunque no fuera posible- pero siempre teniendo visible los cuatro rostros. Frente a él, discutiendo, había un mago de cabellos rubios con aspecto soberbio y su varita en alto. Pasó un segundo y todo fue caos, de la varita de Grindelwald salio un maleficio que el Dumbledore del recuerdo no tardó en desviar con un rápido movimiento de manos, Albus Dumbledore podía hacer magia sin varita. Pero allí, por primera vez en su vida, sintió odio hacia alguien, así que acto seguido la sacó de su bolsillo, y empezó una peligrosa pelea que tenía como testigo a un solo mago -al menos, a un solo mago consciente-. Y ese mago era Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano de Albus Percival. Intentó calmar los ánimos de los dos amigos -hasta ese momento lo eran-, pero olvidó proteger a la persona por la que estaba temiendo.

Ariana, hermana de Aberforth y Albus, era una desgraciada bruja que había quedado traumada por un ataque de niños _muggles_ cuando tenía apenas tres años, tras manifestar indicios de magia. Desde entonces, Ariana era cuidada por su familia para no ser llevada a San Mungo. Su madre la protegió con mucho cariño, pero al morir, no le quedó nadie más que Albus y Aberforth. Todo hubiese ido bien si Albus no hubiese conocido a Grindelwald. Gellert lo sedujo revelándole que la famosa historia para niños que menciona a las Reliquias de la Muerte no es más que una historia basada en hechos reales, y que las famosas reliquias allí nombradas existían. Rápidamente Albus olvidó proteger a su hermana en su obsesión por poseer aquellos objetos que fueron entregados por la Muerte misma, y se vio inmerso en una exhaustiva búsqueda por encontrar la única de las reliquias de la que se conocía su existencia: la varita de Saúco, la varita más potente jamás fabricada, la varita que no podía ser derrotada. Esto hizo que Aberforth dejara de ocuparse de si mismo, ya que sentía un gran amor -fraternal- hacia su hermana, y siempre pensó que fue el único.

La pelea duró apenas unos minutos. Podría haber durado siglos, ambos magos eran muy poderosos, pero algo improvisto pasó. El recuerdo del verdadero Albus se vio interferido, como tantas otras veces en que había intentado acordarse de ese momento, y en la imagen siguiente, su hermana estaba muerta, tendida en el piso. Los gritos de Aberforth, a quien Ariana -a pesar de su locura- reconocía como si fuera su madre, hicieron que esta corriera hacia el centro de la batalla, por lo que recibió todo el poder de alguno de los dos.

Albus Dumbledore volvió en si mismo y se encontró nuevamente en su asiento. No era que le gustase recordar aquel enfrentamiento, sino que su duda e incertidumbre se debían a una sola pregunta. ¿Había sido él la fuente de la maldición que mató a su hermana? Su última esperanza para revelarla había sido el pensadero, pero había fallado. No había más tiempo, se envolvió con su capa y salió de su despacho con la misma tranquilidad con que salía cada vez que se dirigía al salón de clases.

La oscura figura, recortada por la luz de la luna en los oscuros terrenos que rodeaban el castillo, marchaba erguidamente con dirección a Hogsmeade. Una vez que se supo fuera de la protección que impedía aparecerse y desaparecerse en los límites del colegio, elevó su varita y se esfumó.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba de pie frente a una antigua pero majestuosa casa -quizás, alguien que no venía de la inmensidad de Hogwarts la hubiese llamado mansión-. Se acercó a la puerta y comprobó que no había protección mágica aparente, como si lo estuvieran esperando. Fiel a sus costumbres y buenos modales, golpeó la puerta dos veces. Allí, mientras aguardaba que la puerta se abriera, sintió por primera vez lo que la gente llama miedo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente con un sonido crujiente y Albus vio por primera vez en muchos años a aquel mago por el cual había llegado a sentir un gran afecto, e incluso algo más.

― Albus, pasa.

― Aquí no, Gellert.

― Insisto. Imagino que no querrás manchar tus buenos modales.

Dumbledore entró a la misteriosa casa, y Grindelwald cerró la puerta tras él. Como si supiera donde debía ir, se dirigió hacia la gran sala que había tras una puerta del pasillo principal. Conocía el lugar, lo había visitado cientos de veces. Grindelwald no estaba solo, había gente allí, escuchó roces y movimiento, pero no voces. Albus escogió con cuidado su asiento, el mismo en el cual había escuchado por primera vez la existencia de las reliquias.

― Como pueden ver, caballeros, tenemos visita -dijo Grindelwald con un dejo de satisfacción.

― No vengo de visita, Gellert, y lo sabes.

― Claro que lo se Albus, solo quiero saborear este momento.

Grindelwald se acercó hasta que estuvo nariz con nariz frente a Albus, como provocándolo. Dumbledore pudo ver que el cabello rubio de Gellert continuaba intacto.

― ¿Reconoces esto? -pregunto Grindelwald al tiempo que sacaba de una pequeña pero lujosa caja un trozo de madera -al menos eso habría dicho un _muggle_-.

Albus hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no demostrar sorpresa, pero no pudo. Tenía a menos de cuatro centímetros de su cara la legendaria varita de Saúco, proveniente de la Muerte. Al igual que con el odio y el miedo, Dumbledore sintió por primera vez la envidia y la codicia, y luchó lo más que pudo frente a este pensamiento.

― Aquí no, Gellert.

― Como gustes, Albus.

La casa ya no los contenía, sino que se encontraban a campo abierto, aunque las personas que se encontraban en la sala también habían llegado. A la luz de la luna llena, Dumbledore pudo ver quienes eran. Por primera vez, Dumbledore se sintió confundido.

El primer rostro que vio fue el de su hermano, Aberforth. Al igual que todos los demás, estaba atado con sogas mágicas y le habían lanzado un hechizo para quitarle el habla. Disimulando su sorpresa, fue recorriendo con la mirada a cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí. McGonagall, Hagrid, y otras personas que, supuso, deben haber estado del lado de Grindelwald.

― Testigos. Supongo que querrás que todos sepan que venciste al temible Grindelwald, para aliviar tu ego y calmar tu sed de fama. ¿O me equivoco, Albus?

Pero Dumbledore no estaba escuchando. Su mirada estaba detenida en algo que lo hizo explotar de rabia.

― Aunque, naturalmente, no todos vivirán para contarlo.

Dumbledore estaba viendo el cuerpo de su hermana, Ariana, tirado como si fuese una cosa, en el suelo. Grindelwald, previendo el choque entre ambos, había robado el cadáver y lo había conservado intacto a fuerza de hechizos. Una nube se posó debajo de la luna, como tratando de que no vea lo que iba a suceder.

Los dos magos más poderosos del mundo habían levantado sus varitas. Grindelwald, confiado por tener la varita de Saúco, y Dumbledore, cegado por el odio. Sendas varitas emitieron una potente luz dorada. Los hechizos colisionaron; uno de desvaneció, y el otro continuó su camino, impactando en el objetivo.

La puerta del despacho del profesor de transformaciones se abrió lentamente, y Dumbledore entró con la misma tranquilidad con que lo hacía después de dar clases. Se quitó la capa y se sentó en su silla. El fuego aún ardía. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse. Era el ministro de la magia, notablemente feliz por lo que acababa de pasar. Se sorprendió al ver que Dumbledore, una persona tan alegre, no emitía emoción alguna.

― Albus... en nombre del ministerio quería agradecerte por... bueno no hace falta que te relate lo que ya sabes... ¡Mañana empezaremos a tramitar tu Orden de Merlín de primera clase! Albus...

Los ojos de Dumbledore seguían perdidos en algún lugar de su escritorio, como si estuviera esperando algo. Al no obtener respuesta, el ministro cerró la puerta, pero volvió a abrirla rápidamente.

― Ah, otra cosa. Estuvimos analizando tu petición y la aceptamos. No daremos la pena de muerte a Grindelwald, sólo lo encerraremos de por vida en Nurmengard.

El profesor alzó sus ojos y los posó en la cara del ministro. Contestó con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que valió más que mil palabras. El ministro salió rápidamente del despacho.

Dumbledore contemplaba atentamente la varita que había sobre el escritorio, la varita de Saúco, que ahora le pertenecía a él por haber vencido a su antiguo dueño. Volvió a posar la mirada en aquel punto abstracto de su escritorio, tomó la varita y con un leve movimiento hizo aparecer otra en aquel lugar. No era su varita anterior, sino la de Grindelwald, la que había utilizado el día en que murió Ariana. Lo que estaba por hacer, podría haberlo hecho con su -a esta altura, antigua- varita, pero no se atrevía, por algún motivo se sentía más seguro haciéndolo de esa forma. Claramente nervioso tomó la varita de Grindelwald y con la varita de Saúco realizo el Priori Incantatem. Lentamente vio pasar todos los hechizos realizados por Grindelwald, y todas las víctimas que se había cobrado. Cuando Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore vio el cuerpo de su hermana salir de la varita, se sintió aliviado, y nadie podría negar que se lo merecía. Había hecho lo correcto.


End file.
